1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for generating a reduced image from input image data, an image processing method, and an image processing program capable of causing the image processing apparatus to execute an image processing that generates a reduced image from input image data.
2. Related Art
On account of a reduction in cost and an increase in capacity of the hard disk drive, a function of holding input image data in an internal or external hard disk drive is also added to the image processing apparatus equipped with a scanning function, a copying function, and a printing function. In such image processing apparatus, as the method of displaying the contents of respective image data when the image data being held once should be output again, two methods, i.e., the method of listing the names of the image data and the method of displaying reduced images called normally the thumbnail are considered. From such a viewpoint that the user can check the contents of the image data with the eyes owing to a colorization and a higher definition of the display device, it is quite certain that the method of displaying the image by using the thumbnail becomes the main current in the future.